


A Beautiful Secret

by Blacklollipop



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Yagami Light, Death Note Kink Meme, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Light, Light has a pussy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Top L, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and L loves it, the original summary is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklollipop/pseuds/Blacklollipop
Summary: AU. When L finally knew about Light's secret, it pretty much turned him on.Originally posted on FF.net





	A Beautiful Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kinkmeme. I posted this a long time ago on LJ and FF.net. Someone asked me to post it on here too so they can bookmark it :) Thank you all for reading!

**-** 000 **-**

L and Light were starting in on their seven solid month of dating. Everything was amazing, L mused as he silently admired the boy sitting next to him, who was cheerfully talking about the movie they were watching. They had just finished a difficult case after nearly two weeks of hark work, and now they finally had time for each other at L's apartment – which was nine floors above the task force area. Light had moved to live in the same floor with L since they started to date, though sometimes when the detective had a case that really needed to put more efforts, Light would stay to help him, with a separate bedroom that was prepared just for him. L had chosen to stay in Japan, where he had a smart, beautiful boy to love - the first one and only one he ever loved - and let him know the romantic aspects of a serious relationship. L had smiled and laughed more in the last few months than he had in…years. Maybe his entire life. He felt happy, and lucky for have such an perfect lover, whom he had decided to live with for the rest of his life.

But what had never occurred to him was how much pleasure he would get from the more physical side of things. It wasn't that he had not experienced it before. He had had sex with both men and women, even though all of them was just one night stands and nothing else. He knew well about sex, just as everything. But he had occasionally wondered about how he might react to be involved into sexual situations with the one he loved. He knew Light was a virgin, despite the brunette seemed so confident about everything and sure of himself, he was still a pure, virgin boy. He really didn't surprised at all when Light revealed that to him, because he was still so young, and L was the only person he ever wanted to spend his time with. The problem was, L was starting to feel like things weren't progressing fast enough. And he had thought about it more frequently _,_  particularly when Light turned eighteen one month ago.

Light was beautiful, and tempting too. His touches and kisses felt so intense, they made L felt warm, alive with energy and desire. But he wanted more. He wanted to go further with Light. After all, they were in love for haft a year, and now Light had become a legal adult, so it was the time to do something different, not just kissing, grinding or heated but still so frustrating make-out sessions when they were alone.

L's mind had never been quite so…dirty before. Whenever he was really sexually-frustrated, he always had Light to think about as he pleasured himself, just never anything as specific as the actual act of sex, or more exactly, sex with Light. However, his fantasies had started to revolve around how sexy Light would look in a completely naked state with his legs spreading wide, how good it would taste to put his mouth on Light's penis, or how hot it would feel to be buried inside that beautiful, young body. It was driving him crazy.

So L had decided to take the initiative and made the first move. They were still sitting on the couch together, after a while Light cuddled closer to him and lay his head on L's shoulder, and that was when paying any attention to the movie became very, very difficult. Because really, how could he resist when he had a warm body leaning against him, with his pretty face, his clean, sweet scent, and rosy lips just begging to be kissed? And with that, he leaned down and took Light's chin, captured his lips in a chaste, gentle kiss, which was becoming all too familiar and natural to them. He felt Light smiling happily against his mouth before wrapping his arms around L's neck to deepen the kiss, and all those simple things were so lovely and sweet that just made L loved him more, and wanted him more, too.

Soon they ended up lying on the couch, still kissing, their legs intertwined as their mouths moving together like they'd been starving for it, with passion and desire rising in every second. Light's slender fingers twisted at the older man's black hairs and caressed his back, his shoulders, moving from one place to the other in a desperate motion as L's tongue dancing feverishly with his own, making him pant, trembling, and their mixed saliva was beginning to leak out from the corner of his swollen lips.

" _Haah…Mm_.." The brunette moaned breathlessly as L broke the long kiss to trail down his neck before latching his mouth on a cloth-covered nipple. He heard Light let out a shaking moan of 'Oh God Ryuuzaki' as he grazed the pert little nub with his teeth through the thin fabric and sucked it into his mouth, while one of his hand quickly unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on Light's shirt.

"You are beautiful…" L whispered huskily as he pulled the shirt to one side, enough to reveal a little expanse of the boy's creamy flawless skin and a pink hard nipple that was just pleading to be devoured. They had done this before - not so often though – making out with a shirtless Light, and occasionally when both of them were too caught up in passion's fire to do anything, they would rut against each other until they came in their pants. But this time L wanted to try something new. As he flicked his tongue over the round bud and sucking on it, the boy just got lost to the sensation, moaning and bucking beneath him. He could feel Light's erection, hot and hard and straining against his own. Everything was perfect.

" _Nnngh..Haa_..R-Ryuu..zaki?" The boy breathed heavily, digging his fingernails into the man's shoulder as L's cool hands slipped under his shirt to roam over his bare skin, his mouth still sucking on Light's abused nipple. The teen had never let him kiss lower than his chest, and his hands had never been allowed to go lower than his belly. But this was the moment to take the next step. He started moving one hand down Light's side, past his rib cage, over his waist, but right when his palm wandered to the boy's inner thigh, Light grabbed his wrist before he could even find and touch his erection. Just like other times before.

"Not…not there…" Light panted as the detective tried to move his hand back down again, causing L to pull back from his chest to look into his eyes.

 _"Why?"_  He studied Light's face, watching his chest moved as he breathed deeply, "You are eighteen now, Light…We have waited for this, haven't we?"

"Y-yes…" Light's lips were swollen, his cheeks flushed pink and his eyes lids were still drowsy with arousal, but there was a hint of something, something nervous and panic in those melting eyes. "But I…I can't—" L kissed him again before Light could finish his sentence.

"No intercourse yet, I promise. All I want just to touch you and taste you. It will feel good…" L whispered against the boy's lips.

"I know. But… _please…_ I can't, Ryuuzaki. Just…can't. I'm sorry…" The expression on Light's face was…hurt. He turned his head to the side, and his tears was ready to seep over the curves of long lashes. It was so heartbreaking to see him like this. And L immediately cursed himself for pushing Light into this situation, for pressuring him into something he didn't want.

"It's ok...You haven't done anything wrong at all… I'm sorry for putting pressure on you…" L gently placed a kiss on Light's cheek and helped him sit up before wrapping his arms around the boy, just hugging him. Light trembled in his arms as he couldn't hold back any longer and sobbed painfully into L's chest. God, how could he do that to his lover? L couldn't help but felt a guilty feeling swelling in his chest at the thought. Something was  _terribly wrong_  and for the first time in his life, L had no clue about it. But Light had enjoyed what they just did just a minute ago, right? He knew it, not just because what Light said, but he could feel it too. Then… _why?_

As tentatively as he could, L lifted the boy's chin up to meet his gaze, "Can I know why?"

"I can't..I...I don't know how to say about it…Please...I don't want you to hate me…" Light managed to say.

"How can I hate you, Light?" The detective said softly. "Tell me the reason," he took another breath before continued quietly, "Did I do something make you uncomfortable? Or it's because…you don't really want me, do you?"

"God no!…It's not that…L…I  _do_  want you," Light cupped his face and looked up at him, his eyes fulled of tears. "Please believe me…I love you and really want to go all the way with you. I want you so much…" Light nearly choked on his words, "But I…can't. It's not your fault at all, I swear…It's just…just…"

"Shh…hush now, love…" L gently wiped the boy's tears away with his thumbs and hugged him tightly again. This was the first time since they met each other that he saw Light so…vulnerable. And so broken. It made his heart aching like it was being squeezed from inside, and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"It's all right, please calm down baby…" L soothed and stroked his soft hair. "Let's not think about it right now, okay?"

"I'm sorry..." Light muttered under his breath, "...I-I will tell you soon. I promise."

"Don't worry. I can wait until you're ready to tell me." The detective whispered and kissed his forehead before looking deep into Light's eyes. "Whatever it is, you don't have to deal with it alone. I love you, Light. No matter what happens, it will never change. Never. Do you understand?"

The amber in the boy's eyes seemed to melt at his words. He mumbled a soft 'yes' and leaned in to plant his lips on L's.

They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other close as if never wanting to let go until Light fell asleep in L's embrace. They could work it out together, whatever the problem was, L told himself as he watched the peaceful, angelic expression on his lover's face.

Yes, everything will be alright.

 

* * *

Both of them didn't mention about what happened that night for the next entire week. They continued to make-out sometimes, and those sessions were still hot and felt really good, but L couldn't help but felt a little more confusing than before, because now he knew they wouldn't go into anything deeper. It would be lying if L said he wasn't frustrated, because he  _was_. Every time touching Light set his blood on fire and made him want to rip all of his clothes off to see every beautiful part of Light's body, and then, wishfully, take the boy right where they were. But whenever things were getting hot-and-heavy Light would stop him and pull away, and all he could do was pretend that everything was just fine and ignored the throbbing beneath his jeans.

On other hand, L was very sure that Light pretty much enjoyed what they had done so far and be aroused as much as he was. He could tell by the sounds Light made, the way he grinded his hips into L so desperately, trying to get some friction onto his groin. At which time L's hand was itched to reach down and groped at the boy's crotch, but he couldn't. He didn't want to freak his lover out again.

L had considered many possibilities as to why Light was so afraid of being touched at his private parts. At first he thought it was just because the boy was still a virgin and inexperience in this matter so maybe he was…shy or something. But just looking at the way Light reacted to him it was obvious that the brunette wanted to be touched there, very much so, not to mention that Light had admitted himself he really wanted to have sex with L.

In the worst case, maybe Light had been sexually attacked in the past and now he was going through some kind of post-traumatic stress thing. The thought bothered L so much in the past few days, it made his heart hurt to think that maybe something very bad had happened to Light, and he just didn't know anything about it, and couldn't do anything about it neither.

On the tenth day though, L decided he needed to talk to Light. He really wanted to give his lover more time, but his patience had reached its limit. He waited until everyone had gone home, leaving just Light and him in the empty office room. But as if the boy could read his mind, Light was the one who broke the silence first before L could find his words.

"I have to tell you something, L…" The boy said softly. He refused to look at L, and his voice was slightly trembling. "C-can we go to upstairs?...I want to talk..."

"Sure. I'm right here with you." L stood up then took Light's hand, "Come on, follow me."

They headed for the elevator that led up straight into L's suite. The whole journey was silent. The walk wasn't too long but they were hand in hand the whole time, even when they went in. L led Light to the bedroom, closed the door behind them then proceeded to sit on the silk bed next to him.

"I'm sorry for always denying you," the teen started slowly. "It is not because I'm not comfortable with it or because I don't want us to go further. I just..." Light took a deep breath before continued, "…if I let you, you'd never look at me the same way again because I… _God_...I'm-I'm not like...normal boys…"

"Light? What do you mean?" The detective asked, looking at the boy who still wouldn't catch his eyes.

"It's a secret I haven't told anyone…I want to tell you but I… I don't know how you'd react." Light murmured.

The brunette scrunched his eyes closed, horrified, and tried to shrink away from L, who stopped him immediately with a strong, reassuring hold on his waist and pulled him closer. "You know you can tell me  _anything_. I would never judge you, or hold it against you," L said, "Just tell me."

"It's about my body…i-it's really strange, it's a part of me and-" Light said weakly, his tears started forming in his honey eyes, threatened to spill over. "I was born with it…A-And it is not normal, Ryuuzaki. I don't know what you would think if you saw it or figured it out… You might be turned off, or grossed out and you'd think I'm some kind of  _monster_ …And I-I  _hate_  it and…"

Out of all of the things Light could have said, this wasn't what L was anticipating. What could possibly be so life changing about seeing Light naked? He couldn't quite figure it out because he could never imagine thinking of Light as anything other than the drop dead gorgeous boy that he was.

"Wait, so is this why you've been holding out? You're not freaking out from me touching you and none of this is my fault right?" L asked, rather impatiently. When he received a nod he mentally let out a relief sigh. So the matter was not about L, but still he couldn't tell what the problem could be. "What is your reason, exactly?"

Light let out a soft sigh and bit his lower lip. Whatever was the reason, he really seemed distressed about it and L couldn't figure out what could possibly be such a big deal.

"I…" the boy gulp down nervously before muttered, "I'm…I'm an  _intersex_."

"… _what?_ " L asked before he could stop himself because he wanted to be sure that he heard right.

Light was practically folded in on himself against the headboard of the bed now, like he was trying to disappear, his body looked so small while a blush crept up his cheeks. His body tensed. He was about to panic, because  _of course_  L was going to freak out because there was  _no way_ -

But then he repeated it anyway, voice louder this time but even more ashamed sounding. "I'm an intersex, Ryuuzaki…"

It was over. He knew how their relationship would end, L would think he was disgusting and weird and an abomination and would run away from him…

L just blinked.  _Intersex._   _Hermaphrodite._  He vaguely recalled hearing the term before but wouldn't quite be able to define it if he had to. He knew they existed, just very rare, and he himself never saw one. But he looked at Light and could only see him as a boy - it was true that his features were somewhat softer and girly but he was still a boy, a boy with his Adam's apple and his penis – which was always straining in his pants whenever they made out. "You mean you have…?"

"…Yes." The boy whispered. "I…have… _both parts_ …down there."

There was silence then. L really had no idea what to think. The teen didn't seem to be lying, but there just was not any way this was true.

"…I don't know how this could be true," L finally replied, shaking his head. Apparently most other words were failing him right now.

"I'd understand if you want to break up," Light suddenly said, resignation in his tone, like that was exactly what Light  _was_  expecting. There was a small, hopeless, terrible smile on the boy's face and it was enough to snap L out of his shocked stupor.

" _What?_ " L almost regretted the word as soon as it was out of his mouth because the moment he blurted it out, he suddenly understood  _everything_. The reason for why Light had always rejected him, and why he was so afraid to be touched at his private parts. Just because he had a  _vagina_?

"I know I should tell you sooner, but...I..I…" Light finally looked up at L, and now his tears was flowing down his cheeks. The boy didn't just look embarrassed, he looked... miserable, and a bit scared as well. "I'm sorry for being so selfish, but I really love you and I don't want to lose y—"

L immediately cut him off with his lips before Light could even finish his sentence. One of his arm wrapped around Light's waist while the other kept his head in place as he kissed Light deep and hard, and the boy just couldn't do anything else but gasping in surprise.

After a moment, L pulled back to let Light catch his breath and looked into his widen eyes.

"Shh, don't say that. I never want to break up with you." L looked deep into the amber eyes and wiped the tears that kept on falling from his eyelids. "How can I do that when I love you so much? I love you because you are you and nobody else. You're still the same person I fell in love with. I don't care anything else."

"Ryuuzaki…" The teen was practically speechless. He had always considered himself as a freak and always scared of how L would react to his biggest secret. But L's words was totally unexpected.

"But you've not ever seen it." Light muttered, not meeting L's eyes. "It's not normal. I'm not exactly what you want, Ryuuzaki…And you don't even like  _girls_ …"

"Look at me." L tipped his chin up, whispering. "You are everything I ever want, Light. I want you, all of you. And yes I don't like girls but I told you I had had sex with woman, quite a lot. Because they were all just one-time things and I don't care about them. But you are not the same to me. I love you no matter what you are, I just love you and only you. Why won't you  _believe_  me? You're the hottest, sexiest person I ever met, and it's driving me crazy that I just can't touch you because I _really_  do—"

"You are too nice to me, Ryuuzaki, " The boy interrupted him. "I appreciate the fact that my secret hasn't freaked you out, but you don't have to… _pretend_  you will like it for my sake…" He glanced at L and found him staring, as if what he just said was the most ridiculous thing in the world. The man's expression was…hurtful to say the least, and it made Light feel so stupid for saying such a thing to his lover.  _"L?"_

The older man closed his eyes, sucked a deep breath like it took all of his energy to be so patient, then opened them again. "Yeah I'm not going to lie and say I was expecting this. Parts of it are going to be different than I'd planned, but sex is supposed to make you feel good, right? It's the most important thing to me." He cupped Light's face in his hands, locking his gaze with him. "Of course I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with. I will never pressure you into anything. But you need to know that I am not uncomfortable with  _any part of you_ , so don't ever think that I don't want you. Do I make myself clear?"

"L…" the teen breathed out softly, and when he finally met L's eyes again, they were shining with happy tears and trust. It was obvious that Light had deeply ashamed of himself. The poor boy had probably spent his entire life thinking that he was a freak and nobody would want him. But for now no more words needed to be spoken between them, because Light believed him and that was enough for L.

Once again, the older man closed the last bit of distance between their mouths and kissed Light, this time deep, slow and sweet as if the teen was the most precious thing ever existed in his life. When he finally pulled away, Light was slightly panting. Tears were still glistening in his eyes, but there was also a soft, hopeful smile tugging at his lips.

"I love you, " Light said and finally curling into L's arms completely.

"I love you too." L smiled and hugged him tighter, content to cuddle with the boy for the rest of the night. There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask. But right now Light needed him. About twenty minutes passed in near silence and they just laid there on the bed, both not making an effort to move or really make a move either. It was comfortable, warm, and L was just thinking that a nap together might sound nice when he heard Light saying something.

"You don't have to do anything for me," the boy murmured, trying to sound casual as he nuzzled closer to the crook of L's neck. "I can use my mouth on you, and we still could have anal sex if you want…"

"What do you mean, exactly?" L frowned, slightly confused.

It took a moment before Light replied, voice back to being low and embarrassed. "You don't have to touch it. Maybe you don't mind looking at it but you still don't have to touch it. It's okay. Just pretend it's not there…"

"Light, it's a part of you. How can you be so sure I don't want to touch it?" L dragged long, firms strokes across Light's back to make him feel safe, to reassure him that he was there for his young lover. "Because I think about you all the time. I want to touch and taste every inch of your body, I want to do it so bad. That's not going to change."

"A-Are you sure?" Light asked, looking up at the detective, he seemed to be relaxing slightly.

"Of course I am. But only if you are comfortable with it." L said firmly and then, "You might not even get aroused there, right?" It was taking all of his will power to ask.

The young boy worried his lower lip between his teeth. He opened his mouth but realized he didn't know what to say, so he shut it again. After quite a long, silent moment, he nodded. "I… _do_ ," Light finally said, his face practically on fire. L noticed the boy squirmed a little as a flush coloring his pretty cheeks. "When I'm aroused I get hard…and get wet there, too…"

"That means…you could have two orgasms?" L's voice was slightly husky and he realized he was becoming hard just from talking about it. He knew that Light's cock worked. So in theory, he could totally be able to give Light two climaxes at the same time. Possibilities were flooding his head of all the ways he could make the boy come over and over. He really wanted to try that.

"I don't know. I've only ever come from my penis. I just ignore…anything else, and wait for it to go away." Light answered quietly, his face warmed up even more.

"It would feel good if I touched you there, right?" the older man whispered tentatively, his eyes never left Light's.

The teen deliberated for a moment, as if he was thinking about it, and then nodded, delicately.

" _Then let me_." L said, the words sounding almost desperate.

"Ryuuzaki, I…"

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you trust me enough to let me know about your secret," L continued, gently stroking a hand down Light's back as his lover nearly froze in his arms. "Of course I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. I just want to show you that I mean it when I say I don't care, that I really want to touch you and want to make you feel good. But I'm okay if you need some time before you let me do it to you."

"Okay," Light said after a while, his head was buried in L's chest, and it was completely adorable that he was still shy about this. "Just…not tonight. Please give me a little more time."

"Sure, baby. We won't go for anything before you are actually ready for it." L promised.

"Thank you," Light smiled softly, looking up at L. "Maybe…this weekend? Because we still have some cases to work on. Is that okay?"

"That sounds perfect." L stroked the boy's cheek and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.  _Until next time._

 

* * *

 

The 'this weekend' that Light said was five days later. During that time both L and Light had worked very hard together with the task force to solve the rest of the unfinished cases. Though Light was busy with his studies at the college, the boy still tried to help L whenever he was free from classes. The working efficiency of the pair was so high that just nearly three days after they had resolved all of the cases for the next week. Although they didn't say it, but it seemed both of them had the same motivation for working so hard - which was the date night on Saturday.

The day finally came, and now that L was no longer being distracted by work anymore, he couldn't help but felt a little impatient for the date with Light tonight. The brunette was in the school right now and would only return in the early evening, so L had to wait alone in his suite. Watari would only pick Light up at six, so there were more than three hours until then.

This was probably the longest day L had had in a long time. With every minute passing by, he felt more and more difficult to contain his excitement like an anxious teenager on his first date. Just thinking about the night's possibilities was enough to make him half-hard. He had spent the waiting time doing some research, trying to figure out and memorize how to best pleasure… _a girl_  when the time came. It was so long since he'd had any sexual encounter with a woman. What if everything he thought he knew so well before was useless? Because Light was not really a girl after all, and he hadn't seen that part of the boy yet so he really had no idea what to do with it. However, he figured if he at least had a theoretical knowledge then when they actually doing something he was not going to make an ass out of himself.

The elevator bell rang and L knew that Light was back. He got out of his office room to welcome his lover as Watari and Light just had stepped out of the elevator.

"Hi, Ryuuzaki, " The brunette smiled sweetly at his lover.

L stepped towards the boy and wrapped him arms around his waist before placed a peck on Light's cheek. "Welcome home, my love." Watari knew well about their relationship so he could comfortably do that in front of the old man.

"I want to take a shower first." Light told him. L nodded and and let the boy headed for the bathroom.

Then he turned to Watari, "Please help me prepare the dinner. I want to spend a romantic evening with him. Ah, also-"

The old man sighed and said blandly, "I know. I will leave you two alone tonight. Your dinner was already ready. If you need anything, just call me. But...L, I know what you intend to do but do not forget to restrain yourself, Light is still very young, you should be careful and gentle with him."

"I understand. Thank you, Watari." L replied and Watari left to prepare the dinner table.

After a while, L was sitting in the dining room, waiting for the boy to finish his showering business. Just as he was about to put a strawberry in his mouth, Light stepped in. The detective felt his stomach turned at the breath-catching sight: Light was wearing a silk bathrobe that was just long enough to cover his knees, the deep red color contrasted so perfectly with his flawless skin, adding to the boy's almost unreal beauty that L felt like it was a sin to look at him. He had to remind himself that they still had the whole night ahead of them, so now it was not the time to get aroused.

The meal itself was really good, filled with romantic glow of the candle light with a slow ballad music background. It wasn't anything too spectacular, but it was better than L had expected. They spent most of the dinner in light conversation, talking about a variety of things and joking together. It was nice and so precious, sharing intimate moments like this. L himself couldn't be happier when, after several days, they finally had some privacy for themselves. After finishing the dinner, they moved to the living room's balcony, standing together looking down at the night streets below them.

"Such a long day... " Light sighed softly as he leaned his head against the man's shoulder. "It would be amazing if we could be like this forever…just two of us…"

"Yes…just two of us…" L tightened his arms around the boy's slim waist as he said, taking in his sweet scent, content in the knowledge he could spend the rest of his existence just like this. The boy shift slightly in his embrace as he turned around, so that he could meet L's eyes. The moonlight cast a pale dreamy glow to Light's pretty face and it was so surreal that L thought he was looking at an angel.

"Light…I-" L started to say, but his words were stopped as the boy placed a finger on his lips. There were so many things he could see in his glassy amber eyes: Happiness, wanting, trust, and, most of all, so much of love. L knew he could just stare into those beautiful eyes forever. For a moment, he wished the time could stop around them.

"Whatever you say, I will obey," Light breathily whispered, like he was afraid somebody could hear him. His fingertip trace along L's lips delicately, almost curiously, he was so close that L could feel his warm breath on his face.

"Do you truly understand what does that mean?" L murmured back, unconsciously pulled the youth closer to him. The emotion, coupled with a slight undercurrent of longing, nearly overwhelmed L to the point where he couldn't deal with it. "You are seducing me, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am…" the brunette said softly, still not breaking their eye contact. His finger left L's lips and instead he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, "Kiss me, Ryuuzaki."

L did not to be told twice. He tipped Light's chin up to capture the boy's pink lips with his own. It started slow and sweet, even when Light tilted his head and tried to take control, heat surging through both of them at the slick press of their lips.

"Hah…" Light gasped into his mouth under the seeking pressure of L's tongue. He let the older man guided and deepened the kiss while his hand curling around the small of Light's back and resting there, keeping him close.

"I want you." L breathed into the rapidly warming space between them, lips moving to Light's jaw and neck before trailing back to his parted lips, tongue drove into the warm cave and swallowing every soft whimpers that escaped Light's mouth. The world around them slipped from their visions as they tunneled into their own world where they resided alone without a need for anybody else.

Light was not sure how long they spent kissing – it could have been minutes or hours and all he could felt was his head in a daze, until his knees buckled beneath him as L's palms slid down to the globes of his ass, stroking and kneading through the thin fabric of his yukata as their kisses was becoming more sensual now.

"Do you want to continue this in the bedroom?" L suggested as he pulled back, nipping at the boy's lower lip.

Light looked up at his lover, still panting. He knew what that would mean, and for a moment, he was hesitant. But when he saw that hint of desperate in the man's black eyes, he could find no reason in his mind to deny him anymore. He wanted L, and today was the day that he was ready to take the next step.

"Yes…please. I don't want to wait anymore…" He pleaded, the heat was running through him made his legs feel weak, both in anticipation and nervousness.

In one swift movement, the detective swept Light up in his arms to carry him out of the balcony. Their mouth once again sealed together as L walked them towards the bedroom that they had been sharing for so many times, even though nothing ever happened except some cuddling and making out. But tonight would be the most special night for both of them.

L placed his young lover gently on the bed, and then he was all over Light in an instant. His hand slipped into the Light's bathrobe to touch his smooth chest, eliciting a soft gasp from the brunette. L kissed him, slowly but deep and in a very sensual way as his hand pulled the belt of Light's bathrobe loose.

"Still okay?" The raven asked delicately as he drew back, his palm roamed over the boy's right nipple that caused Light let out a breathless sigh. The brunette nodded silently at L, so he sat up and help him removed the bathrobe completely until he was naked, except for the remaining underwear that concealed his secret. He bent his knees, thighs pressing close together in a shy, self-protecting manner. The boy was anxious.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you are right now, Light..." L muttered as he looked down amorously at the slender body beneath him, totally captivated by his beauty. The night lights of Tokyo seeped through the large glass window and drew several colorful streaks across the boy's flawless, creamy skin that was already bathing in the warm, yellow light of the bedroom. It took a moment for L's brain to get back into working order again, and he slowly trailed one of his hands from Light's neck, down to his ribs and his narrow waist, causing him to shudder at each touch.

There was so much skin to explore that his fingers were not sure where to travel to next. So he kissed Light again, trying to make the teen more relaxed, taking it slow. As another soft moan escaped Light's swollen lips, the raven began to nip down his neck and collarbone as his hand caressed the warm, smooth skin of Light's belly but not too far to alarm the brunette, even just the hem of his boxers. Breath catching in the boy's throat as L's hot mouth went further down until he found a perky nipple, circled it and teased it gently with the tip of his tongue.

" _Nnh..hah..._ R-Ryuu..zaki. _.."_ Light moaned, arching towards L in a subconscious plea for more, and the dark-haired man took the invitation by sucking wetly at the round, pink bud, letting it harden in his mouth.

Light's fingers dug slightly into the older man's shoulders, head falling back with a string of breathless moans as the raven continued to suck the tight bud, covering it with saliva while his right hand rubbed and pinched the other before switching places, giving both of those stiff nipples the same treatment.

L hummed on Light's chest, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the teen was squeezing his thighs together, no doubt in a desperate attempt to alleviate the throbbing between his legs.

The raven raised himself over Light, gazing down at his lover in wonder, pleased to see him flushed pink all over, his caramel eyes half-lidded with hazy desire.

"Let me see it, Light," The detective whispered in an almost begging voice, his thumb caressing the boy's soft, warm cheek.

" _Nnn.._ A-Are you sure?" Light asked, trying to think past the haziness clouding his mind. "I just want you to know that...if-if you see it and don't like it-"

"That's not going to happen. I assure you." L interrupted him, "Let me..." His hands wandered down Light's sides, fingertips dipped into the hem of Light's underwear, waiting patiently for his consent.

L didn't realize he was holding his breath until Light lifted his hips up slightly, allowing L to take it off. He pulled that last piece of cloth down slowly while trying to maintain eye contact with Light, to watch for any hint of hesitation. But then the white silk underwear slipped off the boy's legs without any protest and when he set it aside, he could feel how  _soaked_ it was against his fingers, undoubtedly more than just precome. It took some effort for him not to bring the fabric to his mouth and  _taste it._ Watari was right, if he was not careful, his mind would be obscured with this maddening lust at any moment.

"Ryuuzaki...I... _hn._.." Light let out a broken whimper, heart pounding hard in his chest as he was fully naked now, his thighs still pressed tightly together, hiding whatever lay between them.

"Trust me, okay?" L reassured him and kissed him once more before sitting back, both hands placed at Light's bent knees. The boy was trembling, his fingers gripped tightly at the pillow beneath his head but he said nothing, just looked at L anxiously with his amber eyes. L let his hands trail up and down Light's smooth legs, trying to soothe him, and then slowly, patiently, parted his knees and—

_Oh._

The first thing met L's eyes were the boy's shaft. It was much smaller and shorter than him, but so beautifully shaped and completely erected, rising from his perfectly hairless skin as though it was trying to distract him. But…but he saw it, finally saw it. Because  _right there_ , nestled beneath his tiny, cute balls, it was  _really_ …a full female genitalia. This absolutely was not the first time he saw that anatomy, but Light's girl part was totally different. It may look alike, but not the same. While L was definitely shocked, he was not disgusted or disturbed at all. It was still odd seeing it attached to Light, the  _boy_  who he loved so much and longing for such a long time, yet for some reasons L just could not stop the tent in his jeans becoming larger - an obvious evidence of his arousal. The skin there looked so pink, so smooth, and L could not even formulate words, could not tear his eyes away, because it was actually very…hot, strangely hot and fucking sexy.

"Perfect…" L mumbled the first thing that came to mind. "It's perfect, Light…How can you hide such a gorgeous thing from me?" The older man's voice was becoming dark and husky as he kept staring at the hidden beauty between the boy's thighs, as though he was hypnotized.

"Nn…Ryuuzaki…you…you're really okay with it?" Light hesitated, fighting the urge to shut his thighs close and his face was blushing deeper.

"I'm  _more_  than okay with it, baby." L told him. He could not remember the last time he felt so aroused, his member was fully hard and twitched in his jeans at the marvelous sight before him. It looked like a flower, a shy, innocent virgin flower that not being sure whether to blossom. The boy's outer petals pressed tightly to each other as if he was still hiding something, so L gently pushed his thighs open to let them parted a little, just enough to reveal the furrow in between with a sweet shade of pink and  _so wet_  that caused L had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.

L was always so confident with his sexual experiences, but this was undoubtedly the sexiest thing he ever seen in his entire life. It was so,  _so_  pretty and never before did L ever think a  _pussy_ could be this hot. Licking his lips, he reached out an index finger to touch the rosy skin near the slit. It was so soft and fragile.

" _Haah…Ryuu…"_ The boy let out a choked gasp and his hips twitched instantly at the contact. Nobody had ever touched his private parts before, let alone that forbidden place. There was a strange, tingling sensation between his legs and he was not sure what it was.

"So sensitive…" L remarked. "You said you've never orgasmed with this part of you, so…have you ever touched it? I mean…in sexual way?" The detective asked carefully, trying to sound less turned on than he was. His cock was throbbing hard and just staring at the boy's exposed sex was really not much help. He was so curious as to what Light's girl part would feel like, his fingers itched to touch and  _fuck,_  his mouth ached to kiss that beautiful rose of his lover, but he had to be patient, because this was Light and his first time, L didn't want to rush anything.

"Never…I can't do that…." Light said miserably, tears lingering in the corner of his eyes. "…I was so disgusted of myself…"

"Shh…Don't say that baby, it's really very beautiful. You are so perfect and I love every part of your body, Light. You don't have to be ashamed about anything. " L said and placed several kisses at the boy's milky inner thigh.  _So I'_ _m_ _the very first one_ _to_ _ever do this to him._  "It's a part of you and you should learn to enjoy it."

"Ryuuzaki…" Light looked more relaxed now, his eyes full with trust, but he was still embarrassed.

"Let me prove it to you." said L firmly, and before Light could even find his words, he continued, "But before that…Can I see…more? I want to see it clearly…"

The teen whimpered at his offer and bit his lips. After a long moment that seemed like forever to the older man, he nodded nervously and opened his legs a little more to let L setting between them. L took the chance to lift Light's hips up and placed a small pillow beneath him before lying down comfortably, his face now hovering over Light's bare groin and caused the boy to suck a deep breath at the intimate pose.

 _I have to take things slow_ , L reminded himself and began to examine the most private part of Light's body. Carefully using his fingers to spread the youth's soft petals open wide (which made Light gasped sharply at the action), L swallowed hard as he finally could enjoy a perfect view of that precious treasure between Light's thighs: A small, erect nub of flesh peeking out of its hood like a pink little bean, and L remembered that was what they called a clit – one of the most sensitive spots on a woman's body. He was not sure if it could work on Light though, because in theory he was not completely a woman after all, not to mention Light was so new to this sort of activity, but L still wanted to try, to find out how Light would react if he touched it…And there, nestled between Light's inner lips was a tiny beautiful hole, flush pink and mysterious, clenching slightly as if waiting to be explored. Spreading it a little wider he could even see the boy's delicate hymen, the fragile barrier of his virginity that was so captivating, so innocent and caused L's cock to jerk at the thought that he would be the one to break it.

And most noticeable, just as he predicted _,_  Light was fucking  _soaked_ , soaked everywhere. The smooth, pink skin was glistening with his juices, and L could see the clear fluids oozing from his entrance, dripping oh-so silently to the rose nub not far below. His little pucker looked delicious, but L decided he would explore it another time. For now, it was all about the other part of Light.

" _Nnn_ …Ryuuzaki… _Hnn_ …" Light moaned at the intense gaze of the older man into his bare center. Right now he felt like he was no longer innocent anymore, because his lover was holding him open and looking deep into him, practically penetrating him with his hungry black eyes. He was so shy and never felt so vulnerable in his life, yet it turned him on so much to be exposed like this before his man, to finally let L know about his deepest secret – something he had wanted to do for a very long time.

"Light, I want to kiss you down here…Will you let me?" The raven asked huskily when he finally looked up at Light, his black orbs darker with lust. The desire to just bury his face into Light's virgin pussy that was displaying so temptingly before him was almost impossible to stop now. His fingers fondled along the sensitive petals that had previously gone untouched by anyone even Light himself, causing him to whimper and shuddering.

" _Haa.._ Ryuu…-zaki…Mnng..But I…I… _Hnnn…"_  Light didn't even know how to respond. He was losing the will to resist at all. The brunette knew he was so wet now, his molten hot soft folds was pleading for something just to soothe the burning heat that was increasingly forming inside his pussy. His breath began to come out quicker and his member was twitching against his will right before L's face, begging for some attention as well.

L ignored his cute little cock, but leaned closer to whisper against the youth's trembling petals, "I really want to taste you baby…I will make you feel so good." He breathed deeply, taking in the intoxicating scent of Light's arousal – mixed with soap and his own tangy aroma _,_  then purposely blew hot breaths into his velvety smooth flesh. "We will see if you can orgasm from this, so just relax and give all of you to me, okay?"

" _Hnn_ … _Nnnh..Y-yes…"_  Light finally gave up, panting harder now, little whines making their way to L's ears. "You…can do…anything you want to me.. _.haah…_ I'm yours…" He closed his eyes and fisted the sheets, waiting for whatever was going to come.

And it was everything L needed. He licked his lips then leaned in to lap up a dribble of juice that was leaking out from the boy's tiny entrance. He felt the teen jerked instantly at the contact, a broken cry escaped from his swollen lips as his hands came down to tangle in L's hair. The moment his tongue touched Light, he  _kne_ _w_ he would never get enough. Because  _fuck_ , he tasted heavenly. It was actually sweet, not as much as sugar though, but there was a faint of sweetness, mixed with something like…lust, like horniess, L could not tell exactly. All the erotic stuffs L had read when he was bored had led him to expect that Light's girl part would taste different and not like this. But the taste in fact was very intriguing, and he wondered if that was one of the special things of an intersex or it was just Light. It felt better than he ever imagined, tasted better than he ever could have dreamed of, and he just wanted to get more, need to get more.

"Is it okay baby?" L asked and pulled back a little. "How does it feel?"

" _Hah_ …I don't know.. _nngh_..I-I feel strange..." Light panted breathlessly, not sure what to do anymore. The muscles in his body were twitching to get used to those new sensations that was building up in his lower parts.

"Don't worry, you will used to it soon…" Wrapping his arms around Light's thighs, L hooked them over his shoulders to keep the boy still before pressing the flat of his tongue firmly against Light's opening, licking a hard stripe up his wet slit. When he reached the boy's pink bud right at the top that seemed to beg for his caresses, he quickly flicked his tongue over it - just testing, and immediately felt Light's hips jerking towards his mouth while the sounds he was making suddenly turned to high pitched cries.

"Aaah! P-Please Ryuuzaki… _Ooh-Oh God please_ …" Light did not even know exactly what he was begging for. His body tensed as he felt L's tongue moving back to where it had just been. He had not spent time exploring this part of himself, and now he almost wish he had. The feeling was so wrong, so weird but still  _so right _.__  His face flushed like a cherry, his thighs squeezing around L's head in pure instinct as the older man began to lick him there, slowly, languidly with his hot, wet tongue, smearing saliva all over that totally inexperienced area.

The detective took it as a hint to go on and lick harder at Light's sweet core. He could feel the boy's silky folds were shivering beneath his caresses and his own cock jumped at the sensation. Sometimes he did not move, just kept his tongue lingering against Light's juicy hole, occasionally dipped inside a bit as if it could make that sweet taste being locked onto his tongue forever.

To be honest, L had never done this before. Not only because he wasn't a fan of going down on his partners, but also because sex for him was just a method to satisfy his own needs, so it was not necessary to do anything else beside the intercourse, especially when he had no romantic emotions towards them. But then again, Light was different. Everything to do with Light was different. He surely would not be surprised if he got  _addicted_  with this kind of action from now on. He didn't know exactly how, but something about the boy just made him longing and craving for  _more_ , more to taste, more to explore.

So before Light could even prepare himself, L widened his lips and took in Light's moist area as much as he could. Due to the lack of experience he just moved his mouth messily all over the boy's pussy, french-kissed it up and down passionately the same way he kissed Light's mouth. L could not help but drool at the alluring flavor, and the arousing scent of his young lover turned him on so much that he actually had to rub himself into the mattress to find some relief.

" _Haah!_  Ryu-Ryuuza-! It-It comes out- _ahh!-_ s-so much… _Hnn! I can't-Aaahnn—_ " The beautiful teen was completely lost control, his hands gripped hard at L's hairs because he just desperately needed to hold onto something, his whole body shaking as L's sinful mouth enveloped his entire girl part, including his very sensitive clit, sucking and lapping mercilessly at his smooth tender skin.

Light was really loud and L loved the fact that he could be  _this_  loud, because it made very clear how much he was losing control, submitting himself to the promise of pleasure. The room now was filled with Light's erotic moans as well as the obscene, slurping wet sounds between his legs and it just made everything even hotter.

" _Mmm_ …Don't hold back…Just let it come out-mh…let me taste… _mmh…_ more of you", L huffed out heavily against his mouthful of soft skin and kept making out with Light's succulent pussy, encouraged him to leak out more for him. His throat worked repeatedly as he gulped down as much of Light's slick as he could like a starving man. With each serving of his hot juices L felt unbelievably excited and more intoxicated by his lover. It was just…delicious in every sense of the word. The boy's nectar was so sweet upon his tongue, and the way Light was getting wetter every second, flowing all over his chin and onto the sheets of his bed just caused his desire to grow even more intense.

 _I need to be inside him. Now._ The dark-haired man hungrily thought. He removed his mouth from Light briefly, only to use his fingers to once again pry the teen's slippery folds wide apart. He stared at the fluttering, virgin little hole for a second, and then leaned back down to drive his skilled tongue deep into that hot cavern, twirling and swirling around to taste every corner he could reach inside, causing Light to cry out loudly and writhed as he began fucking that tight, steaming heat in a hard, fast rhythm.

" _Aaah...!_ _R-Ryuu-!...Hah-_ _Y-Your tongu-Ooh! Aaaah–!_ " Light howled in ecstasy and threw his head back at the sudden intrusion. He bucked helplessly against his lover, holding L's face tight to his need with both hands buried in his black hairs. The older man's noise was rubbing at his clit with the movements and his tongue… _oh god_ his fucking tongue was rasping deep inside him, dominating him in the most demanding, hungry way. It felt so good _, too_  good he thought he was going to die in pleasure. Light's cock was leaking and bobbing against his stomach without any touch, and his legs automatically fell from the raven's shoulders to spread them as widely as he could, presenting himself completely for his man as L greedily devoured his most tender parts, doing him thoroughly with his talent mouth.

"Hmm _..Mnn.."_ The detective was making low, animalistic noises (which actually surprised himself because he was always very quiet during sex) as he licked inside the boy, loving how desperate Light was getting. His taste, his scent and his moans were like some sort of sex drug that was blowing his mind away, and L was sure that he could stay here and playing with his delicious pussy all day if Light would let him.

The teen's hot wet channel was clenching non-stop around L's tongue, releasing more tasty juices for him and it made L hornier than any sexual experience he ever had in his life. He was rock hard now,  _Jesus_ , L didn't think he'd ever been this hard; his neglected erection was screaming beneath his so-damn-tight jeans, straining almost painfully against the zipper and he wanted to get off so bad. But L just could not stop now, not now, his new fascination with Light's girl part made it hard to focus on anything.

"P-Please… _nnhn_ - _!..huuhnn!_ " Light sobbed as he tried to rock his hips into L's hungry mouth. The entire area was throbbing and aching with the need to release, his head tossed side to side and he whined brokenly when L slid his tongue out just to lick up and down the slit harshly. Tears streamed down his face as he wailed uncontrollably, the intense stimulation between his legs was almost too much to bear, " _Haah…god- please_ … _hnnn!_ —Ryuuza— _Haah! Aaaah!_ —"

Satisfied at the boy's wanton sounds, L's tongue danced erotically around the edges of Light's sopping hole all the way up to his cherry-red clit and licking softly. "You taste so wonderful Light…I can eat you out all day…", he purred dirtily.

The teasing not enough for Light, but soon L was sliding his middle finger between Light's folds, securing an arm around the boy's hips to hold him in place as the boy tried to buck up, urging L to go further.

 _"Nnghh!_ _Pleas-_ _T-There—Haahnn!"_ The teen cried out loudly in satisfaction as L slowly worked that single digit into his needy hole, being sure not to tear his hymen as he explored the tight passage. If his prediction was correct, then Light would have a G-spot inside him. He carefully curled his finger upward, and after an adjustment, his fingertip brushed over a special spot that made Light let out a surprising yelp and pressed down his intruding finger impatiently.  _Found it_ _,_ L smirked as he wasted no time marking his lover's sweet spot and stimulated it mercilessly.

Light started to feel the heat pooling in the base of his stomach, almost like when he reached orgasm from his cock, but there was something more this time. He was not sure what it was; just a sensation that made him feel like he need L to do him harder at that aching place and yet want him to stop at the same time. His breath stuttered, high-pitched whimpers escape his throat as he clutched at the man's hairs then moved to the sheets in a panic manner, as though he was afraid of what was going to happen, his body writhed beautifully on the bed, trying to get himself both closer and further away from L's mouth and finger.

 _"Aaah! Uhnn!R-Ryuu-!…Haahn!_   _–Aaaah!"_

"Just let it happen, Light…Come for me…Come hard for me…" The dark-haired man growled against Light's throbbing heat and his mouth once again found the boy's red little clit, he licked over it roughly before sealing around it and sucked feverishly.

The young body tense up even more and L knew that Light was close, that he was about to be the first person to ever make him come this way. Creamy juices welled out over L's palm to his wrist as the ache between Light's legs spread throughout his body. He sped up his actions, sucking impossibly hard at the brunette's swollen bud, finger rubbing harder at his erogenous spot and finally, Light completely lost it.

" _Aaah!...Ooooh! Haah...!_ _I-I can't-Uuuaaah!—"_ The teen arched his neck back and howled wildly, his hands gripped so tight at the sheets that his knuckles turning white, his hips twitching towards L's mouth and toes curling as more and more juices pouring from him until all of a sudden, it just  _gushed_   _out_  like a waterfall. The feeling was so intense that L felt as though his finger was being pushed outwards by the force of it. Before L could even realize what was happening, his face, his neck, even his forearm and his chest was already drenched with the boy's pearly slick, all the while Light just kept screaming, and continued to  _come_.

That was definitely the most erotic scene L had ever seen.

He had heard about squirting orgasms, and despite the fact that he had had sex with women before, he had never seen it in real life, so knowing that he was the one making Light fall apart like  _this_  at his very first time just driving him crazy.

" _Fuck…"_ The older man swore without knowing it and quickly withdrew his soaked finger to seal his lips over Light's convulsing entrance. L fucked it and sucked it hard, so hard that his cheeks hollowed out, moaning in his own pleasure as he hungrily swallowed the boy's still spurting cum, all the while Light just climaxed over and over again. He thrust his tongue up, rubbing briskly and licking deep inside, and Light's body snap tight, all of his muscles shaking as the first female orgasm in his life stretched out indefinitely.

L felt himself beyond overwhelmed. The boy had come so much, so fucking much for him and he couldn't do anything else but suckled harder at his hole, milking the last streams of Light's sweet nectar to flow freely into his insatiable mouth. All he could taste and smell was Light and it made his rigid cock throbbing to the point it was almost hurt. Unable to hold on any more, his right hand reached down to grasp at his painful erection and with just one single tuck, L groaned out loud into the boy and came violently into his jeans.

" _Haah!_  T-too much—  _Hunhn!_  Pleas— _Aaahnn!_ " Light writhed and screamed like a mess at the insane pleasure, his clit and lips became oversensitive and sending nearly painful sparks through him as L's mouth was still there, devouring him so hungrily like there was no tomorrow. The raven was so getting into it that he couldn't hear Light's pleading. His vagina spasmed hard, and Light didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was actually trying to squirm away from the older man, trembling hands pushing at L's head desperately, but to no avail.

Despite his own lust-haze, L finally noticed the tugging in his hair and tried his best to slow down his attack to the boy's delectable pussy. It was just Light's first time after all, so maybe it was really too much for him. He lapped at the redden skin lovingly, humming softly as he soothed Light's swollen folds, trying to help him through the aftershocks before finally pulled away, leaving several sticky strings of fluids connected his lips and the teen. L licked it off, wiping Light's juices from his face and breathing hard as he sat back to admire what he had done...

…Light looked like he just had gotten fucked. His neck and chest covered with so much kiss marks and hickeys. His eyes closed, mouth gaping with pants and moans, tears soaking his beautiful face and his normally neat hair was a tangled mess. The teen's hole convulsed sporadically as his fresh juices was still leaking out from it, not so forceful though, and the entire area between his opened legs was drenched and shining with so much slick fluids.

L quietly swallowed, pausing for a long moment as he simply stared at the gorgeous, lewd body spread out before him. He wondered if Light realized how he looked at this moment, but the boy probably was beyond caring.

 

* * *

 

"Light…Are you alright?…" L asked softly as he lay beside his young lover and cradled the trembling body into his arms. "How are you feeling?" He mumbled into Light's hair, pressing soft kisses to the boy's sweaty forehead.

"Nnn…Ryu…" Light moaned breathlessly. "I'm…ok…"

"I'm sorry…Everything was so amazing that I couldn't control myself…" L said, almost regretfully as he caressed the boy's smooth sweaty back.

"Don't worry…It's fine…" Light mumbled weakly after a long while, still panting slightly as he nuzzled closer to his lover. "I'm glad that you…like it…"

"I  _love_ it, baby." L corrected him. "You made me come so hard you know that?"

Light blushed hard at L's words. He already noticed the wet spot at the front of L's jeans, as well as the damp place on his white shirt – the result of his own enjoyment. "I've never known it could feel that way…It was the first time I…uuh…you know…" Light said, his voice was so low and breathy that L hardly heard him.

"The first time you reached orgasm with your pussy?" L smirked into the boy's auburn hair, enjoying the way Light's breath hitched. His face burned hearing L said it out loud. "It was fantastic, Light."

"I haven't had one before, Ryuuzaki. I really did't know how to deal with it...I was just…just unable to stop… _that_..." Light mumbled, his voice slightly confused.

"That calls squirting, Light. It is quite rare though…" L whispered and felt the boy clinging closer to him. "I love the way you could get so wet for me. The bed was soaked..."

"P-please don't say things like that…It's embarrassing," Light pouted, still blushing.

"I just say the truth…" the raven murmured huskily as one of his hand slowly reach down Light's ass and gave it a teasing squeeze. The boy gasped and squirmed lightly in his arms but didn't protest though, so L slipped two fingers between the crack to rub at his tiny pucker, causing Light to whimper and unconsciously pushed back against the touch. L went lower then, until his fingers reach the wet, smooth skin of Light's girl part.

"Nnnh…nngh…Ryuu.…" Light breathed out as his lover gently caressed his still very sensitive area from behind.

L couldn't help but felt himself hardening again, incredibly quickly just from hearing that delicious sound. The boy was still dripping, he could feel the slick liquid seep through his fingers while the youth's awaking member was twitching against his belly, sending thrills to his own hard cock. His shaft was pressing against Light's body and the way Light was squirming in his arms just made the problem even worse. He shifted a little, hoping his jeans could hide the large burge, but it was useless.

"You turn me on so much, Light….driving me crazy…" L mumbled in a lustful voice, still teasing the boy's slippery petals.

"Haah…nnmh…please…" Light moaned and wrapped one leg around L's waist, grinding into him as he tried to get more friction.

"Um? Tell me what you want, baby." The raven asked seductively. "Do you want me to lick you out again? Or take care of your pretty cock? I can do both if you let me."

"Nnngh…I-I want you…uhmm…make love with me…" Light blushed as he looked up at his lover. "Want you…inside me…"

"…" L's black eyes widen at those words, his hand stopped moving behind Light.

"I just…want you inside me…I want to be yours…" Light murmured beneath his breath, those beautiful amber eyes filled with emotions.

Yes, of course L wanted to take Light completely, wanted to  _fuck him,_ to claim his virginity and marked him as his. If L was to be honest, he had dreamed about it so many times since the day he laid his eyes on this gorgeous brunette. Just thinking about being inside the boy was enough to make his blood on fire. But now he hesitated, not sure if it was too soon for his young lover. "Light…are you sure? I can wait until you're actually ready. And I don't want to hurt you. We don't have to go all the w—"

"I really want this," Light interrupted him, looking deep into his eyes. "And I know you won't hurt me…We've waited for so long, Ryuuzaki…I know you've reached your limit…And me too."

"Light…"

"Take me… _"_ the teen whispered. "Make me yours…I love you,  _L…"_ His voice was so soft and silky and L had to close his eyes. The way he called his name just caused L want to make Light scream that single letter over and over again.

Instead of replying, he gently pushed Light back to the mattress, moving in between his legs and pouring hot wet kisses all over his sweet mouth. The teen gripped at his back and moaned happily, trying to match the man's powerful tongue.

"You're right. I'm at my limit now…" L admited and sat back, then finally began to take off his clothes.

Light looked up at his lover with curious honey eyes as the older man undressed before him, revealing his slim, tight body with hidden muscles. This was the first time he actually saw L naked, and he felt his heart racing, leaving him breathless because the detective's body was really a piece of art. When he began removing his boxers which was already stained with semen, Light looked down and involuntarily let out a soft gasp as the man's member sprung free from its restrain, standing proudly against his stomach. Unlike himself, L's cock was really long and large with a soft mass of curl hairs around the base that just made the detective looked more manly and sexy.

He gulped and blushed, realizing that his girl part was throbbing and leaking at the thought how it would feel when L was inside him. That place was still numb from their previous activities, but it was so horny, so hungry for the man before him.

"Like what you see?" L smirked as he catched the gaze of Light, causing the boy to look away shyly.

"I want you to call me L when we do this," he told him.

"Is…is that okay? I don't know if I could control…uhm…you know…my voice…Maybe someone would hear us…" Light murmured, turning his head to one side. The teen was blushing again, and L smiled because he looked so adorable like that.

"Then let them hear. Let them know that you belong to me, " L gripped his chin and tipped his face back. He leaned in, whispering against Light's lips in the deep, lustful voice. "I want you to  _scream_ my name, do you understand?"

The brunette felt mesmerized by L's dark eyes and his husky voice. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, "Yes, L…"

L perked him on his lips and pushed the boy's knees apart, exposing him fully to his predatory eyes. He really loved being between Light's legs, when he was all naked, flushed and just for him to claim and explore. He leaned down and took the leaking head of Light's erection into his mouth before gave it a hard suck. The teen was mewling and moving his legs impatiently around L, his eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. "God p-please.. _hahnn…_ just take me L.. _aahn.._.fill me…"

"Be patient, Light. I have to prepare you first." L mumbled as he licked down to the center of his raging heat, enjoying the needy moans from the boy. He didn't tease this time, he wanted to bring Light off as fast as possible before taking him. His mouth firmly pressed against the slit between Light's silky folds, suckling his nectar greedily while plunging his tongue into the boy, coaxing more of his natural lubrication from his body. He fucked in and out, giving Light a shameless imitation of what his cock would soon be doing to this sweet, virgin hole. Both of L's hands were roaming all over Light's chest and stomach at the same time, twisting his perky nipples to increase the sensations.

Light's girl part was flush red, swollen, inviting and fucking  _fuckable_ _,_ and maybe any preparation for Light was unnecessary since he was all wet, open and willing for him. But L did it anyway, because he wanted to avoid any harm to the one he loved, to take it nice and slow and made this remarkable for both of them. On the other hand, honestly, he just wanted to taste Light a little more.

It didn't take long before Light's hips started to roll desperately, he grinded himself into L's sinful mouth, giving the man everything he had as he reached down to once again tangle his hands in the black hairs, alternating between pushing and tugging.

" _Hnn!_  Oh God L—Aaah- _Haaah!_ " , Light wailed loudly, tremors were wracking the teen's body and hitching moans working their way out of him with every swipe of L's hot tongue on his already so sensitive skin.

The older man sucked his way up on Light's engorged clit before coming back to his wet entrance, growling like a hungry animal against his juicy petals as he tried to focus on Light and ignored the throbbing of his own erection. He was not sure who of them was enjoying this the most, but as long as both was getting obvious pleasure from it, it really didn't matter anymore.

"I love how you taste," L breathed out between tongue-thrusting kisses into the boy's sodden hole, because Light had to know, needed to know that he really felt and thought about him that way, not something cliché he was just saying. He loved everything down here, loved the way his beautiful lover responded to him, melting into every touch.

"L!  _Nnngn—Haaah!_  I-I think I'm— _Aah!_ " Light suddenly choked out, his eyes snapped open when his hot fluids coming out of him in strong waves. It was not as much as the first because this orgasm hit him so quickly, it was just two minutes or so when L started to prepare him, but it was still so good, so much pleasure.

L hummed deeply at the thick wetness spilling out onto his tongue and eagerly drank up every drop of the secret essence that Light had to offer. He already noted that while the boy's slick lubrication had a pure, slight fruit-like flavor, his orgasmic juices somehow tasted more like milk that only left him hungry for more. It felt like a shot of adrenaline, going straight to his throbbing cock, and L immediately felt a maddening craving to be inside the boy, to release himself into that liquid heat or he was going to come untouched again.

"Light?…Can I? I need to—" L managed to say as he dragged himself up until his crotch aligned with the boy, but before he could even finish that sentence or did anything else, Light pulled him down, wrapping his arms around L's neck, and then  _kissed him_ , kissed him deeply, wantonly, moaning into L's mouth as he tasted himself and actually enjoying it. After a moment of being surprised, L fisted a hand in Light's soft auburn hairs and tipped his head back, devouring the boy's red lips with even more force as he growled at the sensation of his cock making contact with Light's wet center for the first time.

"Y-Yes…just do it L…nnh..haah…please…take me now…" Light panted heavily as L broke away just to let him catch his breath and kissing his way down Light's neck, sucking and biting the soft skin.

"I love you." L whispered into his ear before sitting back, stroking his hands over Light's soft body. The teen immediately spread his legs wider, his knees falling open on the either side of L's hips, and the detective mentally groaned at the lewd, tempting sight before him. He drank in the way Light's face flushed beautifully, smooth sweaty chest heaving with every pant while his caramel eyes looked up at him in anticipation, full with lust and want. And there it was, the gorgeous rose between the boy's legs was fully blossoming for L now, it clenched and unclenched around nothing, so needy to be filled up by him.

Gulping down the lump in his throat, L moved closer to his lover and take himself in hand, guiding his hard cock to slip between the youth's parted folds. The raven let out a husky groan as he stroked his thick length along the boy's dripping furrow, rubbing his erect red bud on every passes, just to help Light used to it. His cock was getting so hard, almost purple at the head and leaking precome steadily against Light's soaked skin. The teen beneath him whimpered and bucked his up, so L took the chance to press forward a little, just enough to let the tip of his erection dip into the boy's awaiting entrance.

"Haaa…please…L…" The brunette mewled at the sensation, his legs wrapped around L's waist to pull him closer. The older man bit his lips, gently entering Light with all of self-control he could manage. A rush of excitement went through L's entire body just knowing that he was  _finally_ taking Light, even if it was not how he originally thought it would be.

There was a slight feel of resistance when the sensitive head of his cock brushing against something inside him, and L realized that was Light's barrier. He pulled back a little before sinking in again, feeling his velvety inner walls spasm around him as L stretched open that tender membrance, tearing Light of his virginity.

"You're mine now…" The detective mumbled, possession and arousal rumbling in his voice as he slid the rest of his long, hard shaft into the boy's secret tunnel. Light just moaned shakily in respond and he was curling his fingers tightly into the sheets, his body arching at the sensation of being filled for the first time. L stopped when he was fully settled inside the brunette, watching for any hint of pain or discomfort on Light's expression.

"Please…haaah…more…I want more…" Light begged, his voice was raw and trembling as his wet muscles clinging tightly onto the man's rigid cock. He could felt the large organ was throbbing excitedly inside of himself, sending waves of delicious sensations coursing through his entire being.. His whole body was burning up, so hot, so full…It actually didn't hurt at all, just a pure, sheer bliss from where he was connecting to his lover.

"Light…you feel amazing around me…" L grunted as he began to rock slowly into Light's grasping channel, just to savor the moment because he wanted this to last as long as it could. Even with all of his preparations, the boy was still so tight, much tighter than any woman or man he had ever fucked, and L was almost,  _almost_  afraid that he was hurting him, but just looked at the way Light was arching desperately with every inch L moved, needy moans working their way out the boy's throat, he knew that Light was really enjoying it, immersing himself in the pleasure that L was giving him.

Taking deep breaths to steady himself, the detective nearly pulled all the way out of the youth before plunging in again, this time going deeper. His breath became short and raging, the feeling of being engulf in that humid, blistering heat was almost too much, when everything was unbelievably wet and tight and hot around him.

L was already aware that Light seemed unable to stop dripping once he was aroused, and he was secreting even more fluids now when L was thrusting into his soaking tightness in a steady pace, enjoying the wonderful sensation of bathing his member in the boy's lust juices.

"F-fuck…you are so wet for me…so wet and hot…." L leaned down to growl more dirty things against the youth's sweaty neck, because he  _knew_  how embarrassed Light would feel, yet extremely being turned on by it at the same time. Gripping Light's hips, he began to drive himself a little faster into the boy before slightly change the angle, aiming for a special spot that would make Light come apart.

" _Aaah!_ … _Nnnghaa_ —I'm—!…L.. _haah_ …!" The teen yelled out raggedly as the raven's cock hit that secret button inside him, causing an electric spark running through his whole body. Every bit of his skin tingled, nipples and pussy pulled tight with a fiery desire that only L could assuage. His legs wrapped even tigher around the detective, ankles crossing on L's back as he screamed lustfully, " _Haaah!_  S-so good… _aaah_ —hnnhaar..— der…aaah!  _Please_!"

"Want me…to fuck you harder?" L panted, forcefully ramming his cock deep into the beautiful boy, "…Like— _this_?" then he repeated again, and again, and again…creating an intense friction over Light's pleasure spot in every thrust. Light threw his head back and screamed even louder, his back arched off the bed completely like a perfect bow while the raven immediately bend forward to take one perky nipple into his mouth, sucking it sloppily before attacking the other hard nub, all the while fucking hard into Light.

" _Ooh!_ That's _-Aaah_ —L!... _Ngghh!...Haah—Aaahn!"_  Light's voice was high, almost hysterical as he let himself drowning deep in the shocking pleasure, his fingers scrabbling at L's black hairs, clawing at the man's sweaty back as though he was fighting for his life. His neglected erection was pinned down by L's belly, twitching furiously at the contact when he writhed beneath the man, trying to buck his hips higher to meet L's possessive thrusts.

"You gonna come for me again, baby?" L rasped in his ears as he gripped hold of Light's thighs and sped up his assault, his cock rubbing almost brutally onto the boy's magic spot. Light's wanton screams was echoing throughout the room, as well as the loud wet smacking noises between two bodies. They seemed to drown out his senses and made his mind melt, and before L knew it he was pounding madly into Light, finally losing all restraint he might previously had.

" _Haaah!_..Ooh—L…Haah..plea— _Aaahnn_ - _L!_ "

"Nngh— L-Light…" the detective hissed out as the boy's soaking depths clenching incredibly hard around him and just  _refused_  to let go, driving his lust to a frantic level. The faster L's movements were, the more juices Light released until the raven's public hair was completely soaked by it. L's knees dig into the mattress as he tried to bury himself as deep as he could into his beautiful boy, fucking him over and over with an utterly dominant strength.

The teen was practically sobbing, tears of pleasure streamed down from his tightly-closed eyes. His wet inner walls spasmed frenziedly, grasping harder and quicker around the pulsating length inside him as he was edging closer to the peak that awaited.  _"_ Aaahn! _..._ L! Huuhnn! _…L!—Haaah! Aaaah!"_

"I've got you Light...Come for me...Squirt for me..." L growled and kept slamming hard into the sweet heaven that was Light's tight, sopping heat. Everything around him seemed to go dark, and his body was nothing more than a flame that was burning white hot.  _Oh_ _God_  he was going to explode at any second, and he knew that the brunette was close too.

 _"Haa—_ L! _..Nnnghaaa!_   _—Aaaaahn!"_

After a few more specifically hard strokes right against his pleasure spot, Light thrashed against the sheets and with a long, high-pitched scream, he finally came undone. His lower half was fully lifted off the bed as an insane climax taking over him. Light squirted hard, his fresh, milky white juices gushing all over L's cock, soaking the older man's belly and the already drenched sheets. Time did not seem to exist anymore, all that mattered in his blurry world was that throbbing, aching need for more that came from the very core of his body.

L had stopped moving in and out altogether after the first few waves of Light's orgasm began to roll over the young body. Instead he held the boy's ass tightly in his palms and wildly jolted his hips, trying to reach the deepest place he could reach inside Light before he couldn't hold back any longer and let himself go in a way he had never felt before. The teen squealed brokenly at the feeling and kept squirting again around him as L's hot semen spilled deep within his body, filling him so much inside.

"Ngh..." The older man grunted lowly, spurts after spurts being squeezed out of his hard length as the boy's soaked passage constricted around him like his life was depended on it. There were no words to describe that feeling, but it was undoubtedly the most mind-blowing experience L had ever had in his life. It felt so…complete, so whole. And for a moment it robbed him his ability to think because of how intense his orgasm was.

"God… You're so incredible, so good for me..." L tucked his head into Light's neck, panting and murmuring dazedly as his right hand trailed down the boy's torso to grasp at his hard little member,  _"_ _Keep coming for me_ _…_ _"_

" _Ah...Haa...Ooh...Haa_..." Broken, panting moans constantly slipped out of Light's gaping mouth _,_  his voice becoming hoarse and unable to catch his breath as his lover gave him a few quick strokes and made him spilled into the man's palm. The sensations from his cock drove him even higher to another round of tormenting climaxes, his vision exploded in white as the scorching pleasure flooded his senses in a ruthless, never-ending rush.

It seemed to last forever, and the brunette still could not stop himself from crying out and squirting his nectar until he came dry, just aching, writhing desperately onto L's grinding cock with nothing left to give. The power of his orgasms shattered him completely, melting his mind and body; he didn't know how to breath, what to think or feel, only the burning from the inside out of every fiber of his being.

L himself could not tell how long it was until the spasms around his cock began to slow down, and then it was finally over, fading slowly into a pleasant aftershock. The detective continued to whisper praises and sweet things to Light, his hand caressed the youth's quivering, slick body as his hips twitched instinctively into the soaked heat embracing him like it was belong there.

He gently kissed his lover's neck and shoulder, eyes closing as he listened the rhythm of Light's heartbeat growing deeper and steadier like a lullaby against his ears. When L finally got up, the teen had already fallen asleep, or maybe passed out even. He smiled, amazed at how angelic and innocent Light's face looked despite what they just did.

"I love you so much," he whispered, the haze of satisfaction and happiness still wrapped around him in a sweet afterglow. L was surprised as he felt himself still mostly hard even after the astounding orgasm he had a while ago and he would be happy if he just stayed like that inside Light forever. Eventually, after placing a soft kiss against Light's slightly parted lips, L moved back to his knees and slowly pulled himself out of the boy, causing a loud squelching noise follow his movement along with a large amount of mixed fluids streaming thickly from the teen's fucked-out, swollen hole.

A feeling of protectiveness and possession crawled up in L's chest as he noticed there were some droplets of blood in the puddle between Light's thighs, reminded him that he was Light's first time, that Light was totally his and his alone. He knew that the brunette would be sore tomorrow, and maybe Light couldn't even leave the bed for the entire day since their long, passionate love-making had completely exhausted him, but it was totally worth it.

Scooping up the unconscious boy in his arms, L carried his lover into the bathroom and carefully put him in the bathtub that was already filled with warm water. He gently washed every inch, every corner of the soft, young body, caressing him like he was the most treasured, vulnarable thing he ever laid his hands on.

After taking a shower himself, L wrapped the boy in a fluffy towel and took him to another bed room. Light was still in a deep slumber even when L throwed a blanket over them and pulled the naked form into his arms. It was near mid-night and L wondered how long it would be until Light woke up. Knowing the teen's secret had stirred up something inside the detective, something he didn't know existed. As L hold his lover in his embrace, feeling the boy's smooth, warm skin beneath his fingers; his mind danced with images of Light moaning sleepily and unconsciously spread those gorgeous legs for L's searching mouth as he licked the boy to wake him up in the morning.

 _What a nice plan._ The older man chuckled to himself and tightened his arms around Light. "Good night, my sleeping beauty," L murmured, placing a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead and let the sleep guide him into the sweetest dream ever.

 

\- End -

 

 


End file.
